The Abandoned Shack
by theprofessormordinsolus
Summary: Sol and Ghorbash the Iron Hand spend a night in the abandoned shack. Written for a prompt given by someone on tumblr. Pls leave a comment.
A/N: Mmmm, it's been awhile since I've felt comfortable posting anything and tbh? I'm still ehhhhh. I wrote this for a prompt I received on tumblr. Had to change some of the wording, but means pretty much the same. Anyway, please read, maybe leave a comment? xo Sorry about any typos I missed! It's late and I'm exhausted.

* * *

Prompt 14: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

The abandoned shack was rather old but at least it had a roof. It would keep the rain out and some warmth from the fireplace in.

Good enough for a night.

Tomorrow they would continue on to Solitude. Just a day or so's walk from here, at the most.

Sol busied herself on her side of the fireplace, rechecking her supplies and taking note on what needed to be replenished. Rations ran low, as well as arrows and healing potions. They'd used a lot down in Ustengrav. Too many days spent in those tunnels fighting draugr.

She huffed and ran a hand through her knotted her. What a waste of supplies, too. The horn wasn't even _there,_ just some note from a 'friend' claiming they needed to speak with her urgently.

A trap, most likely. Sol hasn't decided whether she'd meet with this 'friend' just yet. If she does, she'd best be prepared for a fight, just in case.

So, onto Solitude. Restock. Discuss the note with Ghorbash and decide whether the Horn's a lost cause or not.

Right.

Good plan.

Would be a great one if she could look him in the eye without embarrassment washing over her.

Ghorbash sat on the other side of the fireplace, stripped of his armor, rummaging in his rucksack. He let out a soft, "Ah, there you are!" when he found what he was looking for and pulled out a brown glass bottle.

He sighed happily before uncorking it and gulping down a couple mouthfuls.

Sol looked away, brows raised. Well, then. At least he didn't seem effected by her behavior in Ustengrav.

"Do you want some?" he asked. He held the bottle out for her to take. "It'll keep you warm."

She glanced at the bottle. "What…is it?"

"Black Briar Mead."

"Ah, no, thank you."

He nodded and retracted his hand.

Silence fell over them again.

Sol quickly repacked her belongs and set to readying for bed. They had a long day ahead of them and the sooner they woke, the sooner they'd arrive at their destination.

The floor made for a hard and uncomfortable bed but at least it was dry. She rolled her travelling cloak up, laid down, and placed her head on it. Closed her eyes and hoped the next day would turn out better than the last few.

"So, we're not going to talk about it?"

.

.

.

Ghorbash snorted.

Her face scrunched. No. No, she's not going to say anything. Just ignore him and deal with it tomorrow.

"The note…?"

 _Meridia, please._

"Or we could talk about something else."

 _No._

"Like the tombs."

"If we talk about the note, can we never mention that blasted place ever again?" she snapped, eyes still shut, face flushing.

"Suuure."

"Fine."

Sol laid still for a moment longer before she sat up, brought her legs up to her chest, and turned a glare on him. She pressed her chin against her knees and pursed her lips.

"The note could be a trap," he said. She grunted in agreement.

"Yes, but the Greybeards want the Horn."

He nodded. "So, you want to meet with this person."

"Only if I'm not alone."

"I'll be with you, as long as you want me to be."

The tips of her ears warmed. "Well, um, good. I like having you around."

"And about the tombs..."

She scowled. "I take it back. You have to go, farewell." She hurriedly flopped down and threw her arm over her eyes.

"I know, I said I wouldn't mention it again, but-"

"Yes, so can you desist? I'm ashamed of myself enough already."

"Ashamed? Why?"

She moved her arm a little and looked him in the eye. "Because, if you recall, I spent half our time in the tombs screaming."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "I do. I assumed it was your first time seeing the undead walk about."

"It wasn't!" she denied. "I've been into half a dozen Nord ruins and each trip has gone exactly like that! I should be used to it by now but I'm not. I see them and-ugh!" Sol shuddered. "The dead should stay dead! Not wander around and frighten me." She tossed her arm back over her face and refused to look at him anymore.

"All I wanted to tell you was that I thought it was incredibly brave to continue on when you were so visibly and audibly afraid."

"...really?"

"Yes."


End file.
